Methods for forming at least one U-shaped winding element for an electromagnetically excitable core of an electric rotation machine are known from the prior art. In that context, the U-shaped winding elements or, respectively, the rod sections of these, are pulled apart and it is attempted, by holding down or pressing down, to hold the U-shaped winding elements largely in the shaping tool. However, displacements of the U-shaped winding element generally arise in the process, such that a winding head is axially longer than is desired.